Hungry Eyes
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Part 2 of Bite Me. 'Well I won't lie so I have to admit, those little fangs look hot on you' Jay admits to Emma. Emma's changing and full moons have nothing to do with it. She'll be a wolf by Halloween if Jay doesn't find a cure for her. JEMMA, Sanny
1. The Start

**Hungry Eyes. A sequel to Bite Me. A bit more darker than the part 1 of it. I'm thinking I want to do Part 3, 4 and 5's of this story, like as if they were seasons. What do you think? LoL. I just love vampire, witches, wolves...ect. Anyways, enjoy the story! **

Ever since last year where Spike never came home to see Emma, Emma was allowed by the law to get her own place with welfare. Her roommate was Manny, they lived together now and we're now 16 years old, almost the big 17.

"Em" Manny went into her room and Emma looks up to smile "Watcha doing?" she teased and jumped on her bed sitting next to her. Emma let out a bored breath.

"trying to finish homework" she admits "But...my minds on something else" Emma confrims and Manny laughed.

"You mean someone else" Manny corrected Emma who gave her a funny look back and shook her head smiling.

"Is it that noticable?" Emma questions "Is it tattooed on my forehead?" she joined in the laugher of Manny who even nods, agreeing with her on that fact. Emma looked at her watch "We should probably go to sleep. School tomorrow" she recalls.

Manny nods and hugs her "Night Em" she waves getting up and Emma smiled tiredly waving to her best friend and watching her leave. Manny went to her room and got into pajamas as Emma got comfortable in her bed.

Jay Hogart.

The guy just loved to show up at the randomest times, Emma noticed. She could go see him at his apartment but she'd always think she was barging in on him, but he loved when she came to see him. He loved everything about her.

It's been 8 months of them two now. They couldn't be any more perfect.

And their school was doing good. Paige still there, though. Spinner still crazy and even Craig has become in their group of friends. No one else though. It's not like they could have a big crowd with the secrets they shared.

Such as, vampires and demons are the real deal.

The next morning came quick and Emma woke up to stretch and stand, she went to her closet and picked out her clothes...

A tight pair of jeans and a white long tank top. She curled her hair and picked up her purse meeting up with Manny in the kitchen for breakfest and then went on their way to school. "Oh how I didn't want the weekend to end" jokes Manny.

Emma nods walking into the school "Yeah. I could so do without" she breaths and giggles a little walking down the school halls with Manny along her side until the one and only bitch of school stepped in their way.

Paige MichealChuck.

"Can you believe it?" the girl said to both Manny and Emma smiling as she met at their lockers "The last year of high school" she crossed her arms more than please.

"your last year of highschool" Emma corrects her while putting her combination in the locker and opening it to look over her shoulder to Paige "We still have one more year" she glanced at Manny who rolled her eyes smiling.

Paige really was blunt.

The girls got their books and walked together to their classes.

_because they sleep with a gun_

_and keep an eye on you son_

_so they see all the things you do_

_cause the drugs don't work_

_they only give you a smirk_

_they say _

_teenagers scare the living shit outta me_

_they could care less_

_as long as someone will bleed_

_maybe they'll leave you alone_

_but not me_

_the girls and boys in the click_

_your not gonna fit in so much kid_

_teenagers scare_

_the living shit outta me_

_they could care less _

_as long as someone bleeds._


	2. Charming

CHAPTER 2

Emma took a deep breath in and sat on a big wall against the grass of Degrassi. Manny skipped down the school stairs and smiled "Hey Em" she greets and sits beside her as the students were leaving.

"God, I hate school" mutters Emma "I didn't learn one thing today" the girls laugh and Manny nods.

"same" Manny admits and see's a blue truck race into the parking lot with his music blasting "Easy killer" she taunts whoever was in there and her and Emma checked it out.

The truck slammed on its breaks stopping near them at the front where Spinner was walking with some guys and Paige walked over.

"Seanny!" Paige sang in her ugly voice while twirling her hair with her finger and smiling while she gave a perky wave. The guy in the truck looked over to roll his eyes and pass something to Spinner, obviously drugs.

Emma rolled her eyes over to Manny who kept in her smile.

The truck pulled out completely ignoring Paige called this Sean guy "okay.." she drifts "Well call me!" she hollars as the truck pulls around and puts it's break down, he had his arm on the window and turned his head a bit.

Manny connected eyes with the guy and he did so back, glancing at Emma who saw the little connection of eyes between them. He turned back to his steering wheel and raced out of the parking lot, again.

"What a charmer" Emma said in sarcasm.

Manny turns to her and laughs standing up "Come on, lets go home"

"Oh, drug dealer could give us a ride" Emma jokes and even Manny shared the laugh with her as the two girls head home.

Manny rolled her eyes passing Spinner "Nice pot Spin" she taunts and he turns red "Really make it noticable" she teased and Emma nods agreeing, he waved her off and walked home with them

"he's cool" Spinner shrugs.

"Oh, he's the good drug dealer?" Emma asks and laughs at her own joke.

The girls laugh and Spinner simply shrugged.

Sean pulled out of the school and headed back to his house, music in his truck still blasting.

"I don't know what I ever saw in him" Paige said turning to her friends back in school who just nod "I mean what a loser"

"why? Cause he won't dig you?" Darcy said and gasps relizing she said that out loud.

The girl's mouths drop and Paige flipped her hair leaving.

_He walks alone_

_under the big city lights_

_he always knows_

_when the time is right_

_he never shows what he's thinking_

_he keeps it inside_

_because he's too cool for school_

_he comes alive when the sun goes down_

_got one eye open_

_and he's into the ground_

_and he's too cool for school_

_he's a realy player_

_and if you mess with him_

_you know you'll never win_


	3. Baby, I am missing you

CHAPTER 3:

Emma ran a hand through her hair and wore baggy black shorts and a red string top. She was back in her house. She was tanner and her hair got longer. She crawled into her bed and got comfy. She frowns not being able to sleep.

She tossed and turned for some time until finally giving up and shoved the covers off of her.

She went out of her room and towards the kitchen towards the fridge. She opened it to get a bottle of water and walked back into her room.

She looked up to then smile, her heart skipped.

Jay smirked sitting where she was laying "I'm tired, baby" he pouts his lower lip. She rolled her eyes smiling and crawled on the bed and over him, he smiled back leaning into her and kissing her passionatly.

Emma found the way to set her water bottle on the night stand as he wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the bed, going on top of her. With moments of making out Jay slowly slid his hand down her shorts...well actually, his.

"These comfy?" he teased and she bit her lip to give a laugh until gasping. She felt him rub around her inner thighs and stared up into her eyes. They kissed again and Emma took off his shirt and things led to another.

The naked lovers laid in anothers arms under the covers with Emma laying her head on his chest "How was Boston?" she taunts not liking that he went away for more than a week, almost 2. What? That was long to her, okay?

Jay chuckles "It was good. I missed you though" he kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

"good" she smirks against his chest and he circled his thumb in a spot on her back.

Jay yawns "Anything new happen when I was gone?" he questions and Emma opens her eyes to think about it.

"Not really" she smiled "Spinner's into drugs now, it was like Christmas to a little boy when he first saw pot" she explains and Jay laughs a little, the viberation in his chest Emma listened too. It was wierd his heart didn't beat but she knew it was there.

"You kids and your drugs" he taunts closing his eyes. Emma followed in after him as he held her through out the night.

He was glad to be back

And so was she.

2 weeks apart was just TOO long.

_Their not gonna get us_

_their not gonna get us_

_not gonna get us_

_starting from here_

_lets make a promise_

_you and me_

_lets just be honest_

_nothing can stop us_

_even the night_

_that falls all around us_

_we'll run away_

_on roads that are empty_

_shining in the fire_

_nothing can stop us_

_now I love yea_

_Their not gonna get us_

_now I love yea._


	4. The Good Drug Dealer

CHAPTER 4:

Spinner actually got Emma and Manny to go to the ravine that weekend, the girls smiled even dancing with him in the area of the ravine. A pair of eyes on Manny. Emma got twirled by Spinner and laughed a little to balance herself on him "Calm down Spin!" she exclaims.

Manny laughs to then glance at the left and saw that Sean guy looking at her, her heart skipped then looked down to turn "Come on Em, I'm thirsty. You want a drink?" she questions.

Emma laughed a little "Is this an excuse to go meet that drug guy?" she taunts and Manny gave her a playful glare.

Spinner shrugs between the girls "He's a good guy" he looks to Manny "You should try him out" Manny gave him a wierd look. That was like saying she was going to try him and if she didn't like it? Throw him in the trash.

If only boy friends worked like that. Emma, Spinner and Manny walked to a booth of drinks. Sean went by them and Emma smirks nudging Manny a bit. She yelped to bump into Sean, knocking over his beer. Oh shit. "I'm SO sorry" Manny's eyes widen.

Sean went to glare but relized who it was, for some reason when he first saw this girl at the high school he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was gourgous!

"It's okay" he smiled and she melted. Spinner introduced them all and they were having a good time. Craig and a girl named Ashley was introduced, she was from LA. Emma smiled getting to know her, she was pretty nice.

The teenagers surrounded a bon fire with chairs around and Ashley leans by Emma smirking and nods to Sean and Manny "How long do you think til their banging?" she laughs.

Emma raised her eyebrow holding a can of beer and her mouth dropped, until she laughed picking it up "I give it a week" she admits.

The girls shared a laugh and Craig leaned over.

"A week for what?" he asks and the two innocently shrug. Emma laughed to catch Manny's eye and the two best friends shared a smile. Manny was really liking Sean.

The GOOD drug dealer.

"I'm going to get going" Craig said standing up, Spinner throws his beer at him "Hey!" Craig points at him and laughs "seriously though, I'm tired" he confirms and they just nod letting him go "You need a ride?" he asks Ashley who shakes her head.

"I'll share a ride with Spinner" she insists and looks to Spinner who nods agreeing, Craig nods waving good bye to everyone. As everyone continued talking Ashley looks to the girl Manny and Ashley "You guys wanna dance?" she smiled.

The girls nodded and followed another and started dancing and laughing around people, guys trying to do dance with them but they were all doing their own thing.

"Wow" Sean said over by the bon fire as he and Spinner watched the girls, Sean's eyes on Manny "She's amazing" he admits.

"Dude" laughs Spinner looking to Sean staring at Manny "You just met her"

Sean smiled looking at him "I know" the guys looked back at the girls watching them dance more and smiling happily looking as if they all had secrets you'd die to know about because it was just...them.

_She is beautiful_

_she is beautiful_

_she is beautiful_

_i never knew girls_

_that kissed me like you_

_now that i do_

_i'd really like to get to know you_

_girls to young_

_she doesn't know any better_

_she is beautiful_

_she is beautiful_

_the girl is beautiful_

_i knew i never knew you_

_but when i look into your face_

_your the only thing I look for.._

_in the whole ride world_


	5. She Opens Up For Nobody

CHAPTER 5:

Manny and Emma sang together cutting through a dark set of woods heading for home "God" Manny breaths "That was so fun" she giggles a little.

Emma gave her a taunting look "Yeah I wonder why" she taunts "You were so flirting with the drug dealer ALL night. Even Ashley noticed it" she teased Manny who gasps and playfully hits Emma in the arm as a joke and they laugh.

They heard a crack and Manny stopped "Did you hear that?" she asks and sh'd Emma.

"Your paranoid" Emma shrugs simply "It happens when you've been dancing and drinking all night" she laughs again and goes to walk until Manny grabs her arms "What?" she huffs.

"I'm serious" Manny snapped.

Emma scoffs but nods knowing Manny was serious about this. Ever since Manny found out vampires were real she's been more than paranoid, specailly through the night. "Creepy" mutters Manny.

"O0o0o" sang Emma pointing up at the sky "Full moon" she wiggled her fingers in front of a glaring Manny and laughs softly "Come on" she turns.

A huge roar came and took Emma's neck into it's beastly mouth. Manny screamed and was knocked over when the pressure of both the beast and Emma's weight passed her. Manny quickly got up and screamed for Emma. "MANNY!!!!" Emma's screams echoed around and Manny screamed back for her looking around but not seeing her anywhere.

Manny ran everywhere and her breath was lost as it showed in the cold night. She ran again to the left and bent her body a bit to shout "EMMA!" she calls into the night.

"Ahhhhhh!!" came Emma's screams but still... Manny couldn't see her. Manny started to cry and looked around panicking. Emma then came running to her for her lift, blood all over her clothes and chest. She ran so fast she slammed into Manny "go! GO!" she yells.

Manny got up and grabbed Emma's hand, the two ran and could hear the beast following them. "Run!" Manny yells and sees light, taking Emma along with her as they went to the road with light and screamed louder when a case of headlight went for them and they dodged the car and ran across the street. Never stopping until they hit home. The beast went on the road and a car smashed into it. The car stopped in smokey tracks and sat there for a moment. The door opened and Craig slowly came out. He put hands in pockets catching his breath and slowly went to the whatever he hit "Oh, fuck me" he ran back to the car.

He grabbed a bat and turned. The thing was gone. "What the hell was that?" he whispers to himself and looked around to quickly get into his damaged car and speed away. Meanwhile with Emma and Manny, Manny was on top of Emma on a bed trying to tend her wounds.

"no, no" Emma breathed heavily, blood all over her. "It hurts! Don't" she begged, Manny's mouth dropped running her hands over Emma's shoulder where the thing had bit her.

"Maybe it was a bear?" guessed Manny

"A bear" Emma stared up at her shaking a bit more than usual "It was no fucking bear, there aren't even bears near here!" she cried out.

"It's already healing" she stared and Emma checked herself to swallow hard, it didn't hurt anymore either. Manny shook her head virously "No, this isn't right. I'm calling the police" she went to leave and Emma shot up.

"No" she cried out and Manny turns "Lets just spare the conflict of cops and our land lord finding this out okay? They'd think we were into something bad" Emma admits and swallowed her cry "I'm okay? Right?" she asks.

Manny stared at her best friend to tear up "I thought you were gonna die" she cried and Emma hugged her.

"I'm okay...I'm okay" even Emma had to repeat it to herself too.

_she doesnt look_

_she doesnt see_

_opens up for no body_

_she figures out_

_nevermind_

_she changed her mind_

_everything of suicide_

_nearly works_

_something specail is waiting out_

_something you wanna forget about_

_your the only one that will ever know_

_take it back_

_when it all began_

_it will take some time_

_to understand_

_what it's all about..._


	6. Cause Your My Girl

CHAPTER 6:

Emma went into the shower and slowly let the sticky blood flow off of her and into the tub, she put it on hot to burn the blood and scar away as much as she could.

Emma sniffs a little, she was still in a bit of pain.

A flashback came to her on how ugly that beast was.

Emma closed her eyes tight blocking the memory out, it was the scariest place she's ever been in. She just wanted to sleep and feel safe. Could you be? Could you be safe in this world?

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself and drying herself off. She put her hair in a pony tail with a red shirt and black baggy pants. She rubbed her hand on her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked way better with the blood off her face.

Manny was so paranoid Emma would drop any minute. She really got a scare. I guess Emma would too if Manny was in her place.

Emma smiled shaking her head, that's what best friends were for.

She opened her bathroom door and stepped out of it and into her room to gasp, jumping back. She laughs a little "You scared me" she then huffs glaring forward "Stop doing that!" she exclaims.

"God Emma, I can smell your blood miles away" Jay said walking straight to her when she got out, ignoring whatever the hell she said to him "Are you okay?" he worries a bit too much but hey, that's what boy friends do.

Hmph, Jay, vampire...boy friend. So cool.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and shrugs simply "I'm fine" she honestly said, there wasn't any pain.

"What happened?" he questions.

Emma shrugged again "Just got bit by something" she confirms.

"Something?" Jay mocked that word, she knew she wasn't going to get off with that one unless, oh no. She was doing it. With that sucky lower lip pouting out. "Emma" he said seriously wanting to talk about this. She pouts more putting her chin on his masculin chest.

"Please Jay..." she begs "I just want to sleep"

He was about to fall for it but remembered she had to of been hurt, there was a lot of blood he smelt "But-"

He shut up when she crashed her lips to his shutting him up, and it worked. He wrapped arms around her waist and the just stood up in anothers arms. No questions asked. "You can tell me about it" mutters Jay into Emma's neck, her back pressed against his stomach in bed.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled softly "I know" she whispered, almost drifting to sleep.

Jay was a little worried and confused, why wouldn't she tell him? Was she mad at him? What was it? "You still my girl"

Emma got more comfortable in his arms and closed her eyes to his protective embrace "Always" she yawns and falls asleep in his arms.

_now help me pray for_

_the death of everything new_

_and we'll fly_

_cause your my girl_

_and that's alright_

_we'll stop to rest on the moon_

_and we'll make, fire._

_I'll steal a cuctus for you_

_and feed off the varrows_

_cause your my girl_

_and that's alright_


	7. Face Down

CHAPTER 7:

Emma covered her fading away faster than usual scars with a black sweater and wore jeans with rips in the wholes. She huffed walking into school with Manny "I should of just taken today off" she said and Manny looks at her.

"Why?" she asks and her eyes widen "Do you feel bad? Em, should we go to the hospital?"

"relax" Emma laughs giving Manny a wierd look "When do I ever want to go to school Manny? I always make excuses. I'm okay" she said and looked Manny in the eyes stopping her "Alright?"

Manny thought for a while until nodding "Okay" the two started to walk again.

Heading to the locker Emma noticed and wondered if she was only the one seeing people eye her or Manny, who knew it was one or the other. Manny gave a wierd look passing one of Paige's minions who gave her a glare.

"what the hell?" Manny said sharing a look with Emma.

Paige stepped in the way "Look Manny" she and crossed her arms, Manny gave a confused look not knowing what this was about "You keep doing this? I'm going to make your life miserable" she simply said.

"Paige" snapped Emma "What's going on?" she looked around her "What are you telling people?"

"I don't even talk to you anymore" Manny says to Paige "What could I possibly do to you?" she bitters and Paige snickers flipping her hair.

"Nothing hun, you couldn't do anything to me" she goes to turn and smirks going back to Manny "Oh and another thing? The only reason why Sean even put up with you last weekend was because he wanted into your pants. Don't read up on it, he's mine"

Manny looked away from Paige and down, that's all he wanted? She thought he was different then that.

Manny couldn't help but to grab her bag and leave from crying. Paige always had a talent for that. Emma watched her leave and glared right into Paige's eyes.

"Why do you gotta be such a bitch, Paige?" she angers.

"Oh hun, it's nature" she smirks.

Emma closed her eyes feeling some sickness in the bit of her stomach, she had a flash of ripping Paige into pieces and opened her eyes.

Paige saw that and gave a wierd look at Emma's little dramatic pain struck "Freak" she rolled her eyes and Emma's teeth clenched, her fists clenched as well and she loosened them, what was coming over her?

Emma turned for the better and walked away.

A part of her knew she could rip Paige into shreds...but before she didn't have that though.

Why now?

_you drive me crazy_

_one more puts the rythem in my hand_

_i see whats going down_

_cover up with make up in the mirror_

_do you feel like man?_

_When you push her around_

_do you feel better now?_

_As she falls to the ground_

_let me tell you my friend_

_one day_

_this worlds got to end_


	8. Damn this is gonna hurt

CHAPTER 8:

Craig sat on the school stairs waiting for either Emma or Manny to come out, then came Manny. He quickly got up and ran over to her.

"Manny!" he hollars and the girl turns to look to him and smile a little as a greeting, he put hands in his pockets "Can we talk?" he questions walking her somewhere.

"sure" Manny simply shrugs. What did he want to tell her? She walked along with him into the school parking lot and stopped in front of a red car, with black marks. Very bad marks...the headlights were smashed into peices "Oh wow" she states.

They both stared at the car having flashbacks of the beast from that night.

Craig sucked in a breath and looks to Manny with a curious looks "You think you see werewolves a lot?"

"Were wolves?" Manny stared at him and he nods and points to his car. A were wolf? Was he serious... Manny couldn't help but keep thinking that. It'd make sence, but the beast was so big. It could of been anything. Right?

"I was there last night" Craig says quickly and Manny blinks and then huffs nodding.

She then shrugs "I wish I knew what it was" she confirms and shook her head "But I honestly don't know. It bit Emma pretty hard though"

"So much for full moon huh?" Craig asks and she looks back at him, both wondering the same thing about the beast. They were pulled apart when their friends came over. Spinner, Ashley and Sean. Manny felt her heart skip and smiled.

"Hey" she greets them but mostly Sean. He went straight to her to and glanced at Craig wierdly.

"Nice car man" Sean taunts Craig who run a hand through his hair and nods. It was pretty fucked up, going to cost him more than hundreds.

Ashley nods agreeing "Ouch".

Emma then came over and looked up for Spinner to come over and smile "It's Emma!" he grabbed her hugging her and she tried shrugging out. "Watcha doing tonight Em? Paint your pretty pink toe nails?" he said in a baby voice joking with her.

She glared and shoved him off "Now?" she asks "Going home to burn where ever you just touched me" she snapped a bit more bitterly than even she expected. She went to Ashley's car and opened the door getting in stubbornly.

Manny mouthed 'wow' and Sean smirks at her. Craig decided it was best to leave and pulled a shocked Spinner along. Ashley blinks and then got into her car.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said starting the car.

Emma felt sick in her stomach again and shakes her head "It's nothing" she lies "Lets just go". Ashley nods and pulls out, leaving the school parking lot so the two could go hang out somewhere else.

_started out as a fire turning_

_to a lovers tryst_

_who knew a lovers flame_

_can start a love like this_

_need something a bit more sweet_

_but im sour_

_more soar then sweet_

_If im cariseed_

_then your a spark_

_just begging_

_to reunite_

_you wish you never met me_

_butterflies._

_Butterflies!!_

_never met to cut so deep_

_feel what I feel_

_as it gets closer, closer..._

_as we get closer, closer_

_damn it this is gonna hurt._


	9. What Are You Thinking About?

CHAPTER 9:

Sean and Manny smiled together eating in a booth at a fast food resturant sharing fries with their own drinks. "So your friend didn't seem happy today" Sean admits stealing more fries.

Manny nods "yeah" she saddens "I noticed..."

"Didn't know anyone could snap at Spin" Sean confirms with another smile that she melted too "He usually gets the comic relief part"

"Emma's been...out of it since the, accident" Manny slowly said, watching out for whatever she said didn't lead to were wolves. He'd think she was crazy!

Sean gave a worried look "You were in a accident?" he panicked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Manny simply admits but frowns "As for Emma? She acts as if nothing happened, but she was bit by, what ever it was" she drifts. Sean gave a wierd look and Manny huffs. "Do you believe in wolves? Like the full moon-"

"Bit and you have 30 days to stop the transformation or you yourself, will turn as well?" Sean ends for her and she gave a small smile.

"Am I crazy?" she questions.

Sean smiled shaking his head no "I don't blame you for thinking it. I'd hit any possibiltiy to whatever attacked me too" he said and she smiled back at him to nod. God, he was perfect.

"I think it was a wolf" Manny mutters to him but also to herself, what else-what kind of animal in a town would do that to somebody?

Sean then coughs "So uh, Craig. Are you guys a...thing?" he asks. Manny hid her smile, was he jealous?

"No" she says happily, oh no. Was that too happy? Do you think he noticed? Manny put hair behind her ear leaning back "Um, but no...no way" she says more casual.

Sean just smiled and stole more of her fries. Manny shook her head smiling. What a tease. Manny then gasps "I got to go" she gets up and he followed in after her, also standing

"Do you want a ride home?" he asks nicely and she turns to him to nod.

"Yeah that'd be great" she gave him a sorry look "Sorry I'm bailing, I just told Emma I'd be home tonight" she explains.

"No problem" he got his keys out and walked her to the car.

Meanwhile, Emma was at the apartment having a make out session with Jay. He kissed her deeper and Emma cupped his face. She felt her heart racing and got even more quicker, if possible. Kind of like a girl in the woods screaming for her life.

Ready to die.

_what are you thinking about_

_oh when in the cage_

_only wants your way_

_to bring the giant down_

_with a one flat foot_

_on the devils wing_

_singing to me_

_dead for me_

_living dead girl_

_girl on me_

_singing to me_

_death for me_

_living dead girl.._

_...what are you thinking about?_


	10. Little Red Riding Hood

CHAPTER 10:

Flash of Emma's mind image:

Emma sees a girl all bloody, Emma playing with the girl's blood on her hands, Emma's eyes were gold, her hair pitch white and had a bit of fangs.

Emma's eyes snapped open getting that image out of her head and pushed Jay off of her. Jay gave a wierd look. Did he do something? "Sorry?" he guesses.

Emma huffs "It's not you" she said and looks down.

Jay coughs "You going to tell me what it was?" he said after a moment of silence, Emma just shakes her head. "What's going on Emma?" he seriously said.

Emma scoffs and got up from the bed "Nothing, god" she didn't know why he couldn't just forget about it. 

"What's going on?" now Jay stood up. He didn't like getting lied to at all. Emma bit her tounge, he just never shut up! .. . .they so belonged together.

"Forget-about-it" Emma said even more serious, her voice low but still held hardness. He's never heard that tone of voice by her. It was definatly new. Jay smoothed his hands on her arms and cringed himself.

"Emma, your hands are ice cold and your shaking"

"I don't feel good" she simply shrugs "Besides, I can control the shaking...it's just cold in here"

Jay wouldn't know since being a vampire and just shakes his head and opens his mouth to say more and find out what has been going on but Manny walked in "Hey Emma I-" Manny looked up to see Jay in front of Emma "Opps sorry" she apolized.

Jay stared back to Emma who avoided his eyes and clenched his jaw "No, I'm leaving anyways" he turned and went out the door. Slamming the front closed and both girls jump a little. Manny gave Emma a wierd look who just shot her out too.

Manny found her way to the phone that night that rang and rang:

Manny: Hello?

Spinner: Wolf

Manny: What the hell?

Spinner: Craig told me your situation. Wolf. Why not? There's vampires out there, right?

Manny: What did I say about doing drugs and calling at midnight Spin?

Spinner: Never mind that.

Manny: Em is not turning into a wolf. Okay? She has no tale, she isn't any different and she isn't hollowing at the moon.

Spinner: Is she craving meet?

Manny: Good bye Spinner!

Manny hung up and rubbed her tired eyes to snicker and sees Emma's lights on, she slowly got up towards her bed door, opening it. Emma turned from the kitchen seeing Manny and smiled a little "Sorry" Emma said.

"It's okay" shrugged Manny "I was up anyways...what are you making?" she questions.

Emma shows her a meet sandwhich, at least 4 peices on it, more than ever actually. "Just hungry" she says goodnight and goes. All Manny could do was stare and blink 3 times in a row. OH no.

_Hey there little red riding hood_

_you sure are looking good_

_your everything a big bad wolf would want_

_what a big heart I have_

_the more to love you with_

_little red riding hood_

_even bad wolves can be good_


	11. He'll Be Thinking Of Me

CHAPTER 11:

Next day at school.

Whistles.

Giggles.

Whispers...

Emma Nelson stood at the beginning of the hall and stepped out of the way of some girls feeling what she was doing was wrong. She put a piece of hair behind her hair and crossed her arms.

But then some kind of feeling took over her and she removed her hands away from her to her sides and smirked a little to start walking down the halls of her school. Guys gawked her and most girls wanted to be her.

Emma wore a tight jean skirt, black high heels that criss crossed up her leg at least 5 times and at last she wore a black corset. Her make up was a little darker but hotter, her hair straightened so much you just wanted to slide your fingers in the shiny strings.

_i aint trying to fuck your man_

_everybody knows he's my number 1 fan_

_you wanna get mad bitch_

_i dont give a damn_

Some guys rubbed their hands together and licked their lips.

Emma just brushed passed not even caring but liking her new look. She loved the attention...since when?

Spinner and Craig turn from Manny's locker for their mouths to drop. Emma smirked passing them and Craig hit Spinner's chest as both guys were drooling.

Manny turned for her mouth to drop as well "what the hell?" she said out loud.

"I think I need new pants..." stared Spinner.

Craig looks down to Manny who picked her mouth back up and huffs turning to Spinner "so maybe she changed a little" she pinched her fingers.

Spinner snickers looking down "A little?"

Craig laughs to then whistle shaking his head.

_feeling insecure_

_when i come around the spot_

_just because i drop it like its hot_

Spinner, Craig, Manny and Sean sat around a lunch table in the cafeteria "So here I'm thinking, blood thirst, full moon...lykenthrob" says Craig and Spinner snaps pointing at him and nods.

"I agree" he said and looks to Manny. Ashley came over and got into the conversation

"Pure silver" Craig leans forward on the table "Every wolf is burned or something by it"

"it's true" Spinner said nodding "We watched all kinds of movies last night about it" he confirms and Craig nods. Manny laughed a little.

Ashley snickers "It is true!" she exclaims "They broke my vcr. Over 13 movies in a row they watched. Lots of screaming and wolf customes. So fake" she rolled her eyes.

Sean snickers a little beside Manny "You have wierd friends" he confirms to her.

Manny shared a playful glare with him and turns seeing Emma "Hey" she smiled brightly as Emma walked over, ignoring more gawks of other guys in the room.

"...and hot ones" Sean mutters to Manny about Emma, Manny hit him in the chest hard and he ow'd than laughed. Beautiful is better than hot. And Manny was beautiful.

"I won't be coming home tonight" Emma told Manny who gives a curious look "I'm going to the ravine" she explains and Manny smirks.

"for Jay?" she sang the name and was taken back when Emma shook her head 'no'.

"For Jimmy" she then corrects herself "Just for his birthday"

"Jimmy?" repeats Manny with a staring blank look "Are you sure Jay would like that?" she asks and Emma just shrugs and leaves. What? They were friends..no guy added up to Jay Hogart. But Manny just had to call him...something was going on with her best friend.

Jay: Hello?

Manny: Jay? It's Manny.

Jay: What's up?

Manny: It's Emma, somethings going on with her.

Jay: I know. And don't worry...I'll find out.

Manny: Alright, thanks Jay. See yeah

_hate it or love it_

_the under dog is right here._

_when he's looking at you_

_he'll be thinking of me_


	12. I'm Doing This My Way

CHAPTER 12:

Emma got home late and went straight to the bathroom. She ran a hand through her hand and shut the door to lean on it. She tiredly shut her eyes and was getting use to the pain in her stomach. It wasn't so bad anymore.

Emma opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror "oh my god..." she drifts to herself and goes closer to her reflection.

Her hair was still long and blonde, only it had a long black streak in the middle. Where the hell did that come from? Emma sucked in a shaky breath and looked around as if paranoid. Well, she kind of was.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered to herself and leans on the wall, sliding down it.

"Emma?" came a little voice. Manny. Emma softens and gets up. She opened the door a bit and saw her. "Hey" she smiled softly "Everything okay? You didn't call so..."

Emma opened the door widely and Manny got a glimpse of her hair "If you say anything bad to me-"

"No" Manny shook her head "nothing bad" she assures and smile "It's cute actually. Who dyed it for you?" Emma just blankly stared at her.

"no one" she simply said and Manny gave a confused look and Emma kicks a garbage in the bathroom down to the ground. "I didn't even dye it! What the fuck" she smacked the wall and glared down at the ground.

Manny decided it was time to tell Emma what she thought and Emma was actually thinking it, but had trouble believing it. She snickers.

"Werewolf?" Emma taunts Manny's theory. Manny just nods and Emma huffs, it's not like she can say their just a myth...hell, look what happened to the vampire myths. "Fine, then what?" she asked and Manny thought about it.

"Come on" she grabbed Emma's hand bringing her to someones house. She stood outside a little shack and went in. Emma eyes the house and is guided down to the basement, a bit of music and some weed growing on a table, a back room and a pool table. Then there was that guy that was always hanging around Manny and her friends.

"What the fuck Manny?" Emma whispered harshly to her "You get a new boy friend or somethin'?" she didn't even know this guy and Manny was going to ask him for help on an insane idea that she was changing into a werewolf?! Emma then glanced down at the weed as Sean greets Manny and looks to Emma "wicked, light us up" she said.

"Yeah wicked" Sean mocked her "Get away from my money maker" he said and Emma narrowed her eyes at him. What was he? He looked almost even 20 years old. He went to Manny and put up a piece of silver hoop "Here" he said to her and Emma eyed them both "This should help" he softly said her. Is he kidding? Was this guy really flirting with Manny? Someone at least 3 years younger, maybe even what...4?!

"You want this?" Manny asks turning to Emma who was still glaring at Sean and then huffs, if this was going to help, she needed it. She nods and Manny guides her to the back room. Emma stole one of Sean's smokes and he huffs to roll his eyes and just ignore it, passing a needle to Manny who sat over Emma. "Ready?" she asks her.

Emma rolled up her green tank top a bit and nods exhauling the smoke and resting it on the night table "I'm ready" she said and held onto the bed bars. Manny counted to three and dug the needle in "OH FUCK!" screamed Emma. She struggled a bit and Manny pierced her lips trying to get it through "What the fuck, MANNY!" she shouts throwing her head back as her belly botton bled more than usual.

Sean back up in fear a bit when Emma's teeth now had two little fangs. Holy shit, it was for real! "It's stuck" Manny cried out and finally got it through and caught her breath. She put the ring in and let go, getting off her "You okay?" she questions and Emma plays with the belly botton ring.

"Wicked" she says and gets up "Lets get outta here" she told Manny who nods and goes to follow her out but Sean holds her back. Emma turns seeing that and glared, what the hell did he think he was doing?

"Manny, she's a wolf" he said seriously "Do you actually think your safe with her?" he glanced at Emma then back at Manny "Just stay here" Manny shook her head, she couldn't. Emma was her best friend, her family... they were basically sisters.

"hey perv!" Emma said and stood between them, Manny hissed her name but Emma ignored her glaring right back in the eyes of Sean Cameron "She's 16!" she exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. Sean bit his tounge and Emma snickers "Your better off selling crack in a dark alley, then you get to see what real monsters are like"

"Emma" Manny finally stepped in seeing Sean angered, if these two people that were very important to her, fought? She didn't know what would happen...or what she'd do "Em, just go home. I'll meet you there okay?" she says and Emma scoffs.

"Fine" She goes to the door and turns "but if he rapes you? Don't come crying" she slammed the door shut and Sean shook his head, unbelievable. Manny shut her eyes and let a breath out. Emma stormed out of the house and walked home.

_you cant hold me down_

_you cant hold me down_

_would you, like to_

_see me loose this all_

_would you, like to_

_be the one_

_who sees me fall_

_no body's gonna stand in my way_

_give it up son_

_i'm doing this my way_

_you like to think you've seen it all_

_but I've seen scarier things_

_no bodys gonna stand in my way_

_you can't hold me down_


	13. Closer

CHAPTER 13:

Jay heard a knock at his door and got up from his bed and answered the door, opening it to the girl he's been thinking about too much lately. But that was a good thing.

He then noticed her hair "oh" he states and she raised an eyebrow, he points a bit to it "black streak..." he drifts seeing the change to her hair and Emma then let a tear drop. "No, no" he panicked taking her in his arms "I like it"

"Jay" Emma cried harder and points to her teeth. He coughs to then smirk.

"Well I won't lie so I have to admit, those little fangs look hot on you" he admits getting hot and bothered and Emma glared needing help, not this. "Baby..." he drifts and takes her in his arms "It's okay" he promised.

Emma cried harder in his arms but felt a little bit more okay, he always kept his promises. And he was the only one to make her feel okay.

He brought her inside and closed the door when turning from her and bit her lip, god. These cravings were really random.

When Jay turned back Emma crashed her lips to his. Jay couldn't help but feel into it. He couldn't control himself around her.

He couldn't help it.

Emma guided on top of him completely naked and bit her lip, her mouth fell in pleasure going a little harder and letting him deeper, stretching even more of her inner self. Her fangs showed and she moaned over him, clawing at his chest.

Jay gripped her waist harder and helped her go faster "JAY!" she screams a bit and her hot body clung to his, he grabbed the back of her neck bringing her in to kiss him passionatly.

Emma hit climax and pounded harder down on him until he grabbed her closer to him rolling her under him. "Wait!" she gasps.

She already came but Jay needed a climax too. She was done her part but why did she still want more? This was so wrong but so right. Emma was crying out every moment and scratched the hell out of Jay's back when he gripped her thighs more around his waist to pump deeper.

"Oh fuck" breaths Jay and pants even more over her, even his cold body was sweating but having the time of his life. He slid his hands into Emma's and lifted them over her head. Emma tightened her legs around his waist and dug her face into his neck squeling hotly as she came again, and this time he finally came with her. She could feel him explode into her. Well that was...fun?

Jay crashed on top of her and caught their breaths, she painfully slid him out of her and moans herself when he groans into their kiss. He kissed down her chin, to her chest then her neck. Emma's tiny hands held onto his strong arms "bite me" she whispers to him.

Jay nibbled her neck and his face tranformed to his vampire one. Gold eyes and fangs ready to go. He bit into her neck and Emma's mouth fell, her eyes stared up into the cieling. Who knew what emotions they were holding

They only knew one thing, his bite on her neck meant soul mate, and that's exactly what they were.

_help me_

_i broke a part my insides_

_help me_

_i've got no soul to sell_

_help me_

_the only thing that works for me_

_help me_

_get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_i wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_my whole exsistance is flawed_

_you get me closer to God._

_help me_

_you make me perfect!_

_help me_

_think im somebody else._


	14. Back To The Remedy

CHAPTER 14:

The next week Manny walked into the girls change room getting ready for gym class in school. She heard gags and puking noises and slowly went to the back and peeked in the bathroom. She gasped a little "Emma" she goes in.

Emma sat over a toilet filled with blood, she couldn't help but puke it. It was steering inside her. She looked at Manny and cried a little "I thought it was just cravings...but it's to rip things into fucking pieces" she gags again and starts puking up blood for the 3rd time.

What wrong with her?

Manny sadly watched Emma lean back on the wall trying to rest and catch her breath, she hic-cupped and Manny then gave a look "What do you mean, rip things into pieces?" she stares "Emma, did you hurt someone?"

"No" Emma shook her head and wiped the blood of her chin to hic-cup again, she let a breath out "I get these...images" she states. "Like I'm killing people. Like I need...something" she didn't even know.

The girls were now all in the changing room. Manny helped Emma back up and into it as they changed into their clothes. Emma felt like shit so wore her baggy black sweater with a hoody that she put over her long blonde hair. She touched her fangs and decided not to talk to the girls today.

As she was putting on her black shorts she saw Paige pass her and go to Manny. "hey" she said glancing at Emma and then her friends who smirk at Manny "there goes another slut" she walked by her. Emma looked to Manny who's head went down.

Emma slammed her locker door shut "Are you kidding me?!" she yelled and went out to the gym class in the school yard, Manny walking beside her.

_throw your dollar bills_

_and leave you thrills here out with me_

_I won't defend you anymore_

_you see_

_it aches in every bone_

_i'll die alone_

_but not for you_

_my eyes _

_don't need to see_

_that ugly thing.._

_i know it's me you fear_

Spinner and Craig laughed sitting on the benched and had decided to skip their class to watch the girls play "Yes ladies, run for daddy!" shouts Spinner, Craig laughs.

"Fuck off!" a girl said raising her middle finger, Spinner just waves innocently to her and the boys continued watching. Manny and Emma came out and snicker seeing them there as they waited for their team to play some soccer.

"Emma!" Ashey shouts with the ball and passes it to her, Emma get it and kicks it over to some other girl that shot the goal and they were winning by 3. Paige who was on the other team yelled at her people to work...even though she wasn't doing so well herself.

Paige got set up and glared in Manny's direction. She was so jealous of Sean always talking about Manny Santos. What did that bitch have that she didn't? The whistle blew and the ball passed to Manny, even though that wasn't the set up for Paige to go to, she ran for her.

Paige and Manny pushed for the ball until things really starting to heat up. Ashley turns to Emma who eyed the scene and put her hand on her hood onto her head. Manny had enough of Paige's shoving and finally kicked the ball to another part of her teams. "Stupid bitch!" Paige shoved Manny to the ground. Manny had a sharp pain in her foot and let a little cry out.

_If you want me?_

_Hold me back_

_**snap**_

Emma couldn't help it, something inside her just ripped apart and she was now taking off towards Paige. Paige turned to get smacked by Emma and tackled down. "EMMA!" yells Manny who crawled up.

"Ahhh!!" Paige screamed trying to cover her face.

Emma threw her fist back and forth into Paige's precious face. Girls crowded around and Ashley and Manny tried yelling at Emma to stop. They could see blood on Emma's fist, but not her's, Paiges. The girl was getting beat to a bloody pulp.

_frail_

_the skin is dry and pale_

_the pain will never fail_

_and so we go back to the remedy_

_clip_

_the way that gets you high_

_and tell yourself_

_you'll be the death of me_

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" The coach finally pulled Emma off and Paige was crying and curled into a ball scared shitless. Emma was pulled behind the coach who bent down to help Paige and Emma wiped her lower lip tasting Paige's blood in her mouth...she didn't know how it got there, but it tasted good.

"She started it" snickers Emma. Ashley blinks and pulled Emma away from the scene. Manny stood there and looked at Paige and back to where Emma left. What the hell was that?!

"shit" Spinner finally spoke first over with Craig who stared too.

_so come sit by the fire_

_and play a while_

_but you can't stay to long_

_it aches in every bone_

_i'll die alone_

_but not for pleasure_

_you'll be the death of me._


	15. Don't Wish Life Away

CHAPTER 15:

Manny yawned a bit in her bed and looked to the side where Emma was sleeping beside her. To see she wasn't there anymore. "Em?" she whispers and gets slowly out o fbed and stood up looking around. They made her way around the apartment, nothing. She then heard some noises in the bathroom and went to the door, quietly opening it.

Emma sat against the wall, her blonde hair a little puffy from running her fingers through it all night, the black streak still there, only now there were 4 more peeking streaks. She leaned on the wall on her butt and was crying silently...A razor on her wrist, ready to cut.

"what are you doing?!" Manny shouts opening the door wider and came in racing towards her.

"I'm just-" before Emma could even explain, Manny grabbed the razor and threw it away, Emma's wide eyes snapped to Manny's that was now crying too.

"you were going to leave me here alone?!" Cried Manny "Going to let me walk in on-on this, in the morning? You were going to leave me here alone, I would never do this to you!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face. Emma cried with her shaking her head repeatingly.

"I'm sorry" Emma cried "I'm just- I'm so scared. Im sorry" she begged for forgivness.

Emma couldn't even pull herself together, Manny embraced her and Emma laid her chin on her shoulder crying harder. "Wolf spane" Manny whispered to her and Emma pulls away confusing, sniffing a bit.

"What is that?" questions Emma.

Manny stood up with her, helping Emma up too. "It's some kind of poisen. But for wolves? It slows your changing"

"Then it won't help!" exclaims Emma punching the wall and Manny jumped. Emma went to leave and Manny blocked the door.

"No, it's not like that. You just have to keep on taking it. At least 5 times a week" she shrugs simply, like it was simple. Emma shook her head with more tears to then slow down, it was better than dying and turning into a real monster.

"Okay" she whispers and Manny nods smiling a bit.

"Come on" Manny pulled Emma out of the bathroom "you need some sleep" she teased a bit and Emma gives a soft snicker to agree and crawl into bed with her best friend. They honestly were like sisters. They got comfortable and slowly went to sleep.

_**beep beep beep**_

Emma woke up and slammed the alarm clock. Today was halloween. She wore a comfortable dark blue cotton shirt with black booty shorts. She huffs looking at her nails, they were getting long and pointy. She went to the bathroom. Back in bed, Manny's eyes opened. Emma closed the door behind her in the bathroom and turned on the water, brushing her teeth and her two little fangs. She frowned brushing her hair at the beautiful blonde now mixed with peek a boo black highlights.

Manny back outside took a dresser and moved it infront of the door. Emma hearing that noise turned and went to open the bathroom door. "Uh Manny?" she calls out noticing there was something on the other side locking her inside the bathroom. "What the fuck!?" she yells out.

"Just stay here" Manny said "It's Halloween, you might get out of control"

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!!" Emma screamed pounding her fist on the door, she couldn't believe Manny was doing this to her. She felt so betrayed, why was she doing this? She could sence Manny was gone and pounded more on the door screaming whatever, baring her fangs.

_8 years and 24 hours_

_to tie up loose ends_

_to make amends_

_his eyes said it all _

_i started to fall_

_the silence, deafens. _

It seemed as if slow motion. Emma ran up to the bathroom door again, banging on it as hard as she could. Her fangs out in the open, tears falling as she begged to be let out. Felt so...so trapped. Emma destroyed the door so much it had her claw marks incraved in it with some of her fingers blood. She was desperate to get out.

She gave one finally hit and with a chokeful cry, she leaned her head on the door and sobbed. She turned her back to the door and leaned on it to slide down onto her butt and pulled her knees up into her chest crying harder.

She wasn't going to give up, no. She couldn't.

_heads spining around _

_no time to sit down_

_gotta run run_

_carefull what you say_

_don't wish life way_

_i can't belive_

_how i've been wasting my time_

_in 24 hours_

_they'll be laying flowers_

_on my grave..._

_and you promise to expend_

_please do it for me. _


	16. Somethings Gotta Give

CHAPTER 16:

Manny went over to the school, it was having a evening Halloween dance. There was music and a lot of people around, Manny had to squish through roughly and her eyes wondered around the room. Sean was no where to be seen.

He said he'd meet her here. Emma wasn't going to stay in that bathroom for long. She hoped Jay got there already.

"Have you seen Sean?" Manny yells over the music to a guy dressed up as Zorro. Spinner who was the Zorror-man, shook her head yelling 'no' back. Manny frowns turning away from him, she then smiled seeing Sean come in.

Sean jogged over to her and dug into his pocket letting out a jar of something purple. "Monkshood" he grins "It's Wolf Spane" She embraced him hard.

"I could kiss you right now!" Manny laughs, Emma, her best friend, was going to be alright. They just had to inject this fluid into her and everything was going to be wonderful again.

"I wouldn't protest" smiled Sean and Manny smiled back to cup his jawline and crashed her lips to him. He kissed back until they were breathless.

Meanwhile at Emma's apartment. Jay opened the door and stepped into it, he was part of the plan. He was the only one strong enough to keep Emma inside and safe. "Em?" he calls out to his girl.

No answer.

His foot steps went over to Manny's room, she told Jay Emma would be in the bathroom...but when he looked, the bathroom door was busting down. The dresser Manny put in front of it was crashed into heavy parts.

"shit" he cursed and ran out to look for her.

BACK AT THE PARTY:

Craig and Spinner laughed together spiking the school's punch "We need more" insists Craig and Spinner nods.

"I'll go get some" Spinner says "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to run to the car" he excited the gym party and walked down the school halls that were also decortated with orange and black streamers everywhere.

Some of the school lights were flickering. He turned the corner to gasp and be shoved into on of the lockers behind him with hands around his neck. So little hands but such strong strength.

"Emma" he chokes out.

Emma's silver eyes glared into his "What the fuck is going on?" she growled. She changed into a black string top, a thin purply belly sweater and a jean skirt. As pretty as she looked, and how killer her legs were... she really fit the part a real 'killer'

Back in the party. Sean, Craig and Manny were having a good time talking when a sudden scream came in. The back doors of the gym bursted open and in came someone with a slit throat, trying to hold it but crying in pain. It crawled in and everyone stared.

"Oh my god" Craig said and Sean stands in front of Manny.

Everyone was racing out but Craig, Sean and Manny ran to the bleeding victim "Who did this to you?" Manny bent down to the blood spitting human. The guy choked so hard all he could do was splutter and blood ran out of his mouth.

Dead silence. He was cold. Dead.

"did-did Emma do this?" Spinner came into the gym after the crowd was all out. The 3 turn to him and he coughs "She's, she's here" he admits.

"No" Manny shook her head "She wouldn't do this. Jay is with her"

Jay ran into the halloween party with only them and looked around. He then sees them and coughs "Emma's gone" he breaths. Everyone stared and Manny then let out a scream, Sean whipped around to see the bloody 'dead' boy with fangs and a hairy body...he was changing into a full wolf. Sean hit the head of the wolf and it let go of Manny's arm.

Jay ran to it and shoved it so hard against the wall, it punched him back, sending Jay flying. And if Jay couldn't take the wolf? How would they? The wolf went to jump at Craig and Jay finally snapped over, catching the wolves neck and snapping it. It fell did and they all caught their breaths. Jay turns to Manny.

"It's Halloween.,..your not even going to make it by midnight" he said and looked at the lock "it's almost midnight" he confirms. Manny looks down to her bite, she was cursed. She was now going to turn too. Sean looked like death hit him.

All of a sudden all the light went out, the red emergency night lights on and the flickering hall lights out of the gym were still flickering. Where was Emma?

_let the bodies hit the floor_

_let the bodies hit the floor_

_let the bodies hit the..._

_FLOOR!!_

_cant take much more_

_1 nothing wrong with me_

_2 nothing wrong with me_

_3 nothing wrong with me_

_4 somethings gotta give_

_5 somethings gotta give!_

_push me again,_

_its love I feel_

_somethings gotta give._


	17. Nobodies

CHAPTER 17:

Emma watched as all the teenagers left the gym and out of the school. And when the lights went off even Emma started to panic. What was going on?

She went to where the lights were flickering down the hall, she didn't want to stay in the dark. The flickering light would have to do. Then the light showed a figure. And Emma knew exactly who it was with her wolf vision "Ashley?" she said.

Ashley wore tall no heeled leather boots and a jean skirt with a black see through sleeved top, her red bra peeking out. Her long brown hair curled.

"Em" she smirks. Emma gave a confused look.

"What-what's going on?" she questions "Spin-Spin said you guys found monkshood?" she asks and Ashley nods walking over to Emma, her hips swaying back and forth.

"Yeah, but does that really matter now?" Ashley put her hand on Emma's shoulder, Emma gave a wierd look not knowing what she was talking about. It meant everything now. Ashley leans in "We could be a pack" she whispered in her ear and Emma shivered.

"what?" Emma says with shaken breath, she felt the heat off of Ashley. Oh my god...she senced more than that. Ashley was a werewolf! Ashley, bit Emma...it was Ashley this whole time "You" Emma stared into the girl's eyes shaking her head 'no'. "Why?"

"Cause I want you Em" Ashley said in a little girl's whining voice. She grabbed Emma's shoulders so hard that when she shoved her, Emma landed up against a wall pressed up right against that "You feel that Em? That's our blood pumping together...I gave you such a gift" she ran her hand up Emma's shirt.

Emma feeling the sexual heat and had no control over the beast inside her, got hot and bothered by these actions from Ashley. She felt Ashley's finger tips slip there way through her bra and trace her underline. She gasped a bit and she swore she heard a purr from herself.

"Come on Em" Ashley dropped her hand to Emma's waist, the other hand swaying down her back and to Emma's ass, gripping one of her back thighs while pressing up against her "We could do anything we ever wanted. I wanted you from the beginning. Every move on the fucking dot, Em. It feels so good" she kissed Emma and slipped her tongue into her mouth, hungerly kissing her.

Emma then snapped back to realitly. She cannot let her monster and Ashley win. No, not ever. She shoved Ashley off of her and glared "Not in my lifetime" Ashley glared infront of her and striked Emma in the face, smacking her down to the ground.

Emma groaned a bit and laid up on elbows glaring right back to Ashley who bent down and over Emma "You think I wanna go back...to being a NOBODY?!" Ashley yells pointing at Emma's face "Fuck that, fuck you!" she yells and grips Emma's wrists, pulling them on top of her head.

Emma struggled but Ashley was pretty tought. She then calmed down and pressed herself up against Ashley "Then fuck me" her demon inside whispered into Ashley's ear who growled lowly and slowly slid her hand up Emma's thigh, going towards Emma's inner thighs. Emma clenched her hands, her long nails digging into her flesh, she then let her hand go and scratched Ashley across the face and kicked her off. Emma stood up quickly and Ashley was yelling and covering her face.

"YOU BITCH!" Ashley screamed letting go of her face, showing the three bloody marks across her face. The gym doors opened and then there was Sean, Spinner, Craig, Manny and Jay watching the scene "They'll die first" Ashley went after them

"I'm guessing Emma didn't do it?" Spinner asks and Craig nods agreeing as the two stared in fear at a damaged face Ashley, coming towards them.

"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Sean trying to hold Manny up, she was so weak. She was turning faster and faster, 1 more minute and it was midgnight. Manny already had white streaks in her hair, longish sharp nails and the fangs.

"Manny" whispered Emma seeing her best friend was now cursed too. Jay ran to her and Emma saw the wolf spane in his hand. He stood in front of her when Ashley went to hit her and punched the girl in the face, sending her flying to ground and scraping her nails on the ground as she went. Craig and Spinner ah'd covering their ears from the screeching sound.

Emma watched as all her friends and her lover was being attacked by Ashley, even Manny who was getting weaker and weaker. Jay had even got slashed by Ashley's nails right in the chest, blood seeping through his shirt.

Spinner and Craig ran out on the order of Sean who wanted them to get the car and take Manny.

.To be continued


	18. In The End

CHAPTER 18:

Ashley grabbed Sean by the collar and lifted him. She clenched her teeth and Emma yelled out from the ground being hit by Ashley before that, she was beside Jay and trying to help him but when Ashley headed for Sean, Emma knew Manny would be so broken if something happened to him.

"Let him go!" Emma yelled. Ashley turns and smirks, she let go and Sean fell to the ground with a grunt. He looked up and went to see if Manny was okay. She was gone, and not just out of her spot. In full wolf form. She was gold and huge, letting a big roar out. Their cute human, passionate Manny was gone. And the beast took over.

"Why not?" smiled Ashley glancing at Manny "I'll let her have a taste" she laughed at Emma's struck horror face. Her best friend was gone. She whispered no and Ashley's laugh echo'd more and Emma flung at her. The two wrestled hard.

Emma choked around Ashley's neck with her nails digging into her throat. If she was a vampire like Jay, she'd dig her fangs into her neck. Ashley sucker punched Emma in the ribs and pushed her over so Ashley was on top.

Ashley grabbed Emma's throat lifting her, even off her feet. Emma choked for air and Ashley then let her down on her feet "hear that?" she said to her and Emma listened. Ashley slowly got a knife out.

Jay slowly stood up against the locker and Sean crawled back to the wall slowly. Manny's wolf form was preying them, circling the two.

"she can be in the pack two" Ashley told Emma "We can be like family" she smirks.

"I'll never team with you" Emma spat bitterly at Ashley and Manny's wolf roared.

"EMMA!" Jay yelled as loud as he could running forward to help but Manny's lung was ready to fall on one of girls, ready to kill.

Ashley screamed when the wolf landed on her and bit into her stomach, lifting Ashley into it's mouth. The wolf ate her in and out, shred to pieces, parts left everywhere and blood squirting out. Sean looked away from the scene and stared down.

Emma was grabbed by Jay away from the fight and watched as Ashley died, eaten by her own kind. The wolf now looked at Emma and Jay, Emma went to go to it and Jay held it back "There's nothing of Manny in that wolf Emma" he seriously said staring her in the eyes. "It just preyed Ashley first out of memory"

Emma swallowed hard and shook her head, she slowly left Jay's side and towards the bloody wolf. The wolf that was 'Manny' huffed and puffed staring Emma down. Emma bent down slowly and stared back at the wolf. Emma took a deep breath and 'Manny' lept on her. "NO!" Jay yelled and took a step forward to stop and see what just happened.

Emma bent down for Ashley's knife. The knife was now in the wolf's stomach. It was on it's back with the knife in it's gut. Emma still bending down beside 'Manny' and a tear slid down her cheek.

_'I would never do that do you!" Manny yelled at Emma in the bathroom when she caught her trying to slit her wrist._

Emma knew Manny wouldn't want something take over her body and kill her loving friends. She knew Manny was gone, and this wolf...was nothing of her. But she couldn't help but cry harder. She lost her best friend. Manny did nothing in this, she wouldn't harm a fly.

_"I thought you were going to die" Manny cried into Emma after they were attacked by a wolf, the wolf being Ashley._

Emma laid her head on the wolf 'Manny'. It was slowly breathing, it's silver eyes staring up. Memories of them flashing by Emma as her head moved with the wolf's stomach puffing up and down...until it stopped. It was dead now too.

Jay slowly came up to Emma and picked her up "it's okay...it's okay" he whispered to her, holding her tight and she closed her eyes letting the tears drops silently into his chest. That's what she said to Manny when this happenend. And nothing was okay. "I promise" Jay assures and Emma looks up into his eyes to slowly nod and look blankly back at the wolf.

"What about-" Emma turns with Jay to see Sean gone. Where'd he go? It was probably too painful for seeing Manny now fully gone. All of it. All the torment. Emma frowns and turns back to Jay, he slowly reached down cupping her face and they softly kissed.

He then pulled away and reached into his pocket pulling out the Wolf Spane. "come on... we have to do this soon" he admits and Emma nods. Jay took her hand and slowly guided her out of the blood masecre. She looked one more time back at the wolf.

2 weeks later:

Emma wore a white tank top and jeans. She sat on her couch in her apartment. She strapped a rubber band around a spot just below her elbow and got a needle out filled with wolf spane. She had to do this every day.

At least her black streaks were gone. So were her fangs. But most times when she got mad or sad, her eyes flashed silver. And she could make her wolf hair and fangs come back if she wanted to. Jay taught her how to control herself.

Emma injected the fluid into herself and took a deep breath. She stood up and got ready to leave to go to the ravine to meet Jay. She went to her bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. Beautiful as always. But you'd think losing your best friend she'd be a little depressed and not want to go out.

Emma left the bathroom and went to the door smirking a little "Bye Manny" she said, the view goes back to the couch Emma was on with Manny now on who smiled.

"See yeah later Em" Manny waved good bye and went back to watching the television. She went ot pick up the clicker but her hand went through it "Damn it" she cursed to herself, she wasn't getting the whole Ghost thing just yet.

Yep, Manny was a ghost... in the end, they kind of still got their happy ending. And maybe next story? They could work on getting Manny back. Who know's. Maybe you should go find out...

_**REVIEWS! Lots please. I want to know if I should go on with more stories connecting to this one. Tell me how you liked this and what you would like see happen. Thanks guys, I appriated lots of reviews! Part 3 is up now, called It's Only Magic. Take a look **_


End file.
